looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons episodes
This is the episode guide to Bugs Bunny's House of Toons. Season 1 1. Pilot- Yosemite Sam tries to steal Bugs Bunny magic carrots in order to take over the House of Toons. Meanwile Daffy Duck wants to become a millionare so he can be as popular as Bugs. Cartoons: Rabbit "n" Duck, Rabbit Fire and Tweety Pie. 2. Pigs and Wolf- Daffy hires The Big Bad Wolf and The Three Little Pigs (from The Three Little Bops) to put on a show but they keep messing things up when the wolf keeps playing baddly on his trumpet. Cartoons: The Three Little Bops, Porky's Bakery and Fast and Furious. 3. The Flintstones- Fred, Wilma, Barney and Betty visit the House of Toons and turn everything into a prehistoric type world. Daffy however does not like it when he keeps getting chased by a duck-eating dinosaur. Cartoons: Daffy Duck And the Dinosaur, TV Of Time Traveling NOTE: Baloney the Dinosaur (from Animaniacs) makes a cameo. 4. A Tale Of Two Spacemen- Marvin the Martian makes a bet with George Jetson (from The Jetsons) that he can fight aliens better than him, so Bugs holds a challenge between the two. Cartoons: Duck Dodgers In the 24th 1/2 Century, Stop That Martian, Fur Trek NOTE: The cartoon Fur Trek is a parody of Star Trek. 5. Elmer's Day Off- Elmer Fudd gets a day off for being a waiter at the club and tries to hunt down Bugs throughout the episode. Bugs tries to get protection from Daffy, Lola Bunny and Porky Pig so that Elmer does not shoot him. Cartoons: Duck Rabbit Duck, Revenge Of the Duck, Hip Hip Hurry. 6. A Pac-Man Story- Pac-Man (from the TV series based on the video game of the same name) makes a bet that he is faster than Road Runner. Bugs holds a race between the two but during the race Wile E. Coyote and the Ghost monsters (Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde and Sue) try to stop the two with Acme props that fire back at them. Cartoons: Beep Beep, Marooned Coyote, The Wild Chase 7. The Great Pie Eating Contest- Bugs enters a pie eating contest against Elmer, and Lola, Daffy, Porky and Sylvester take their time to train Bugs before the contest. Cartoons: Carrot Cake, Rabbit Seasoning, Soup Or Sonic 8. Yellow Bird- Sylvester tries to refrain himself from trying to catch Tweety but everytime he sees a picture of Tweety or the real Tweety he keeps wanting to eat him. Cartoons: Bird's Anonymous, I Tawt I Taw a Slapstick Wack, Snow Business 9. Christmas At the House of Toons- Sam gets his hands on the clubhouse and Bugs wile crying in his dressing room wishes he had never been born. The Great Gazoo (from The Flintstones) then shows Bugs what life would be like w/o him (a parody of It's A Wonderful Life). Cartoons: Freeze Frame, Gift Wraped, A Very Looney Christmas 10. Love Amoung Pepe- Pepe Le Pew gets upset when Penelope Pussycat wont show effection in him, so Bugs has Pepe try to date other Warner Bros./Hanna Barbera single girls to see what happens. Cartoons: For Scent-imental Reasons, Heaven Scent, A Very Looney Prom 11. Preform Live- Sam breaks the movie projector that shows the cartoons, so the other Looney Tunes think of their own single skits to preform live wile Wile E. Coyote fixes the projector. Cartoon: Fastest with the Mostest 12. Daffy's Birthday Party- It's Daffy's birthday and the other Looney Tunes/Hanna Barbera characters plan a suprize party for him. Cartoons: Happy Birthday Bugs, Porky's Party, I Love to Singa 13. One Sad Coyote- Wile E. Coyote is sad and crying because he thinks nobody loves him. Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Porky and Elmer try to cheer the sad coyote up by showing him how much he means to them. Cartoons: Rabbit's Feat, Looking For the Coyote, Hare-Breadth Hurry Season 2 14. Looney Be Smurfed- The Smurfs ask Bugs and Daffy for protection from Garkemel's evil plot he is planning with Yosimate Sam. Cartoons: The Abominable Snow Rabbit, Blue Fever 15. Lola's Giant Wish- Lola becomes jealous when Bugs spends more time with Daffy instead of her, so she drinks a magic potian (from Papa Smurf) that makes her grow giant-sized in order to get Bugs's attention. Cartoons: Rabbit Romeo, A Fine Day Out, Run Run Sweet Road Runner 16. Picnic Bear- Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear ask Bugs if they can have a picnic in the House of Toons. Bugs says no but Daffy tries to help the bears have a picnic without Bugs knowing. Cartoons: Looney Tunes Picnic, It's Hummer Time, This Is a Recording 17. Looney Spooky Story- Yosemate Sam scares Bugs and makes him pass out and tries to take over the clubhouse but Lola, Porky, Elmer, Foghorn and Wile E. do their best to stop him and get Bugs to wake up. Cartoons: Broomstick Bunny, Spooks Up, It's the Green Pumpkin Porky NOTE: The cartoon It's the Green Pumpkin Porky is a parody of It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown. 18. Rabbit and Bunny- Roger Rabbit (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) visits the House of Toons and hangs out with Bugs. Daffy becomes jealous that Bugs is hanging with Roger instead of him so he plans to get rid of the white rabbit in his own ways. Cartoons: Ready Set Beep, The Big Snooze, Just Plane Beep NOTE: Roger Rabbit is a Disney character, not WB or HB but many of the Looney Tunes characters made cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. 19. Who Framed the Road Runner- Granny puts the Road Runner on trail after he made Tweety vomit wile riding on the beeping birds back. Wile E. Coyote is on Granny's side of the trail but Tweety, Bugs and Pac-Man (from The Pac-Man Show) claim that Roadrunner is innocent and that Tweety barfed because of the speed. Cartoons: The Solid Tin Coyote, Chase Switch-Over, War and Pieces NOTES: The title is a pun of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Roger Rabbit from the film was seen in the audience in this episode. 20. How To Impress a Pig- Porky tries to impress Petunia Pig by doing funny stuff but he ends up getting himself hurt every time he tries. Cartoons: Porky's Romance, Poor Mr. Porky, Bye Bye Bluebeard 21. Porky's New Car- Porky buys a new car after he broke his old one and he does not know how to run his new car and almost wrecks The House of Toons. Cartoons: Car Wash, Sugar and Spies, Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid NOTE: Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit make a cameo in the audience. 22. Super Fudd- Elmer Fudd becomes a super hero known as Super Fudd. Cartoons: Stupor Duck, Super Looney Tunes, Coyote-Man 23. I'm On the Menu!?- Foghorn Leghorn is outraged when he finds chicken on the menu, so he quits working as a chef. But then nobody is getting food so Bugs, Lola and Elmer try to get Foghorn to become a chef again. Cartoons: Oh You Chicken, A Broken Leghorn, Crowing Pains 24. It's Time for Animaniacs- Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner visit the House of Toons and Bugs gets mad at Yakko and Wakko when they start swooning over Lola. Cartoons: Beep Zip, A Wild Hare, Rabbit of Sevile 25. Were Is the Food- All the food is gone and Daffy blames Taz for eating all the food. Cartoons: Tasmanian Showdown, Devil May Hare, Ducking the Devil 26. Kitchen of Horrors- Wile Foghorn goes to a doctors apointment he leaves Wile E. incharge of the kitchen but the coyote keeps messing up cooking the food not remembering that he is a bad cook. Cartoons: Get That Loudmouthed Rooster, Lovelorn Leghorn, Raw Raw Rooster Season 3 27. The Good the Bad and the Sam- Yosemite Sam promices to be good if Bugs show some of his cartoons, but after each cartoon Sam is being made fun of by all the customers (even the kindhearted Jane Jetson, Wilma Flintstone, Ms. Pac-Man and even Smurfett). Cartoons: Knighty Knight Bugs, High Diving Hare, Revengeful Sam 28. Go Speedy Go- Speedy Gonzales can't find his watch, so he has Road Runner help him look for it by both of them running everywere around the House of Toons with Sylvester and Wile E. trying to catch them. Cartoons: Nuts And Volts, Run Run Speedy, Speedy Gonzales 29. Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner- Wile E. Coyote promaces Bugs and Lola that he would not chase the Road Runner for the night so the bird can preform his running demonstration, but Roadrunner keeps tormenting Wile E., so he chases him to keep the bird away from him but Bugs blames Wile E. that he is chasing the road runner to eat him. Cartoons: Zoom and Bored, Bird Brained Coyote 30. The Vacation- Bugs and Lola leave for a vacation and leave Daffy and Porky in charge of the clubhouse. Cartoons: Draftee Daffy, Little Go Beep, Porky's Pizza 31. Bugs vs. Daffy- Daffy thinks he is better than Bugs so he challenges him in some sporting events with Lola and Porky as the judges. Cartoons: Daffy the Ninja, Robin Hood Daffy, Ready Set Zoom 32. There's Magic Everywhere- Bugs and Lola plan to do a magic show for a big finnale but Bugs keeps getting his magic tricks messed up and becomes depressed. Cartoons: Zipping Along, Transylvania 6-5000, The Wizzard of Ow 33. Behold Super Pac- Super Pac (from The Pac-Man Show) visits the House of Tooms but Pac-Man isn't too happy about it and Daffy keeps blaming Bugs or Pac-Man for everything Super Pac does. Cartoons: Zoom Go Zoom, Operation Rabbit, To Duck Or Not To Duck 34. Tiny Toons Unite- The Tiny Toons visit the House of Toons and try to get their mentours to remember that time they worked at Acme Looniversaty. Also Babs Bunny meets Lola and they start having good times together, wile Calamity Coyote and Wile E. together try to catch Little Beeper and the Road Runner. Cartoons: Extreme Coyote, Daffy's Pool, Wile E. Bowling NOTE: Instead of the House of Toons theme playing a remix of the Tiny Toon Adventures theme is played. Also the Tiny Toons theme is played during the end credits. 35. Fired Fudd- Daffy tries to get Elmer fired as the club's head waiter. Cartoons: Wile E. Sports, Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z-z, Show Biz Bugs 36. Daffy And the Shark- A cartoon shark visits the clubhouse and wants Daffy for supper. Porky does his best to protect Daffy from the great shark. Cartoons: A Star Is Bored, Shark Teeth, Compressed Hare 37. Tortoise vs. Hare- Cecil Turtle visits the House of Toons and Bugs is not happy about it. He challenges him in another race in order for paybak from the past cartoons. Cartoons: Tortoise Beats Hare, Tortoise Wins by a Hare, Rabbit Transit 38. Game Show- A game show is held at the House of Toons which features questions about Bugs Bunny. Contestents include Daffy, Porky, Elmer, Sylvester and Wile E. wile Bugs and Lola are the judges. Cartoons: To Hare Is Human, Bugs and the Seagull 39. April Fools- It's April Fool's Day, and after Bugs plays a friendly prank on Daffy, Yosemite Sam takes advantage of Daffy and convinces him to play a nasty prank that could shut down the club for good. Cartoons: The Land of Ow, The Foghorn Leghorn 40. Locked Out- Wile E. Coyote gets locked out of the clubhouse and trys to get in using some Acme props that still fire back at him. Cartoons: Woah, Be Gone, Putty Tat Issues 41. Rock and Ruff- Taz, Sylvester, Wile E. and Elmer star in their own band but wile they are practicing they sound terrible. Cartoons: Guided Muscle, Slick Hare, The Toon Song 42. Everyone Loves Bugs- Daffy is sick of everybody likeing Bugs better than him so he plans to get rid of him. Cartoons: Bugs Bonnets, Duck Seasoning, Roller Coaster Coyote 43. Happy Loons Giving- For Thanksgiving Wile E. brings home a live turkey but the turkey keeps flying everywre with the Looney Tunes trying to catch it and they keep ending up getting hurt. Cartoons: Beep Prepared, Turkish Coyote, Wild About Hurry 44. Home Sick Hare- Bugs gets sick and is not able to run the clubhouse so he leaves Daffy in charge wile Lola takes care of him. Cartoons: Elmer's Pet, Don't Give Up the Sheep, Tired and Feathered 45. Sheepdog and Wolf- Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf visit the House of Toons and Ralph tries to convince Foghorn to put sheep on the menue. Some people also keep mistaking Ralph for Wile E. Coyote which makes him mad. Cartoons: A Sheep In the Deep, Sheep-Sheep Wolf, Sheep Wolf, Woolen Under Where 46. Sporty Tunes- Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Porky, Sylvester, Wile E., Road Runner and Tweety all join a track and field competition against Yosimate Sam and some Hanna Barbera villians. Cartoons: Zip 'N Snort, Hot-Rod and Real!, Water Park Banzi NOTE: Pac-Man's teenage cousin P.J. (from the Pac-Man Show) makes a cameo in the audiance. 47. April Fools- Its April Fools day and Daffy keeps on pranking his friends making them get annoyed after a wile. Cartoons: A Beep In Time, Porky Fools, Wile E. Coyote Mystery 48. The Vengeful Rabbit- When a talking pinapple named PineappleBob RoundPants visits the House of Toons he gets more laughs than Bugs was getting for tonight. Bugs becomes jellous and tries to get rid of PineappleBob. Cartoons: Bugs's New Bike, Wile E. vs Daffy, Zip Beep, Zoom Beep NOTE: PineappleBob RoundPants is a parody of SpongeBob SquarePants. 49. Return Of the Monstars- The Monstars (from Space Jam) come to the House of Toons to see if they can try to catch the Looney Tunes again. This time the Looney Tunes with the Hanna Barbera characters challenge the Monstars in a soccar game. Cartoons: Hare Tonic, Looney Road Race, Road Runner a Go-Go NOTE: The closing scene of Adventures Of the Road Runner was shown after the cartoon Road Runner a Go-Go is played. 50. Invisable Porky- When Porky used some magic potain from Gargamel by mistake he turns invisable. Cartoons: There They Go-Go-Go, One Froggy Evening, Train Track Capers 51. The Three Bears- The Three Bears (Henery Bear, Ma Bear and Junior Bear) visit the House of Toons but Henery Bears does not want to be here so he tries ways of breaking out but Bugs wont let him. Cartoons: Bugs Bunny & the Three Bears, A Bear For Punishment, Looney Beach Party 52. Easter Bugs- Its Easter Sunday in Toon town (location of the Looney Tunes) and Bugs and Lola try to keep the audiance cooped up watching Looney Tunes cartoons wile they go hide Easter Eggs for them to hunt. Cartoons: Easter Yeggs, Wile E. Easter Bombs, Bugs the Cupcake Maker NOTE: Babs and Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures and Roger Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit make a cameo in this episode. 53. Dennis Duck- Daffy's cousin Dennis Duck is visiting the club to do a comedy routine with Daffy. But everyone seems to like him more than Daffy so he must get rid of him. Cartoons: From Hare to Eternity, A Pizza Tweety Pie, The Prize Pest Films Bugs Bunny's House of Toons: The Movie Specails Bugs Bunny's Birthday At the House of Toons Category:MrJoshbumsteads Fanon Category:List Category:Episodes of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons Category:Crossovers